Jett Jackson: The Movie
Jett Jackson: The Movie is a 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie. Plot He's the Famous Jett Jackson! But he's also just a normal teen trying to live a normal life. Now see what happens when Jett switches lives with his alter ego Silverstone. Sixteen year-old Jett Jackson’s role as the action hero “Silverstone” in his hit TV series has catapulted him to mega-stardom. But Jett’s finding it increasingly difficult to juggle the demands of show biz with school, family and friends. Then, a freak accident on the set causes Jett and his on-screen character Silverstone to trade places. Now, Jett must save the world from the clutches of the evil Dr. Kragg, while Silverstone faces his own challenge in Jett’s world: teenage life! With no script to follow, can Jett and Silverstone safely find their way back to the realities they knew? Ultimately, Miz Coreta realizes the truth, telling Silverstone that she can tell who Jett is through his eyes. Silverstone returns to his world, where Artemis and Hawk have been captured by Kragg, and tells Jett to go home while he deals with Kragg and to destroy Kragg's machine that opens the portal when he gets there. Jett complies, but when he's about to destroy the machine, he's given the nearly finished script which reveals that Silverstone is going to be killed. Hawk and Artemis are trapped in a force-field cage, and Sliverstone is about to be destroyed by a laser when Jett himself swings in and knocks down Kragg. Jett saves Silverstone and Silverstone frees Artemis and Hawk. Those two go after Kragg's goons and easily defeat them while Jett and Sliverstone team up against Kragg. Kragg disguises himself so he looks exactly like them but Silverstone remembers what Miz Coreta told him about how she was able to tell that Sliverstone was not Jett due to his eyes, and figures out which one is Jett due to the same thing. Together Jett and Silverstone defeat and knock out Kragg. Later, Kragg and his henchmen are arrested, and Jett talks over his decision to quit with Silverstone, realizing that he should remain an actor. He returns to his own world and Silverstone destroys the machine behind him. Back in his world, Jett announces his intention to keep playing Silverstone, and reunites with his family and friends. Cast *Lee Thompson Young .... Jett Jackson/Silverstone *Lindy Booth .... Riley Grant/Hawk *Nigel Shawn Williams .... Nigel Essex/Artemus *Ryan Sommers Baum .... JB Halliburton *Kerry Duff .... Kayla West *Michael Ironside .... Dr. Kragg *Montrose Hagins .... Miz Coretta *Gordon Greene .... Sheriff Wood Jackson *Melanie Nicholls-King .... Jules Jackson *Jeffrey Douglas .... Cubby (as Jeff Douglas) *Robert Bockstael .... Mr. Dupree *Tony Munch .... The Rat *Andrew Tarbet .... Deputy Booker Murray *Vince Corazza .... Plunkett (as Vincent Corazza) *Dan Petronijevic .... Tank Wilson Trivia * This is the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be based on a Disney Channel series. The next ones would be The Even Stevens Movie, Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, and The Proud Family Movie. Both Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, and The Lizzie McGuire Movie were based on Disney Channel series, but released alternatively. * On March 24, 2008 Toon Disney premiered Jett Jackson: The Movie at 4:00 a.m. See also The Famous Jett Jackson (tv series) External links * Category:Disney Channel original films